Rose are red
by WE.should.call.it.mankind
Summary: Gift! fic for Sammigal! HIA! Hope you like it


**HIIII! tis the window licker you all know best!  
this'll be hard, im not a sasuke fan, or writer...**

**this one-shot is dedicated to my friend Sammi! WAZZAP! tell me if this is any good! I'll be using your review for INHS as my character cheat-sheet! :)**

**Oneshot-Roses are red Staring:Sammi and Sasuke! HUZZAH!  
Theme:I dunno to the song:none**

the rain was coming down really hard, but in the midest of the thunder and rain, there stood a teenage boy, around 16 years of age.  
He looked pretty uncertain about whether what he was about to do was the right way to go, The rain saoked his clothing, and his dark hair was in his face, but in his hand were at least 2 dozen roses, beatiful red red roses, no card, no name, just the roses bundled up with a pisece of cloth, and orange ribbon, orange was her favourite color, Whenever, wherever he went anything orange reminded him of her. the way she smiled when she pranked someone, trying to look innocent with a crudley bent wire hanger halo, the way her short brown hair lightly touched her forehead, the way she could be so annoying, but really smarter than most girls. Especialy the way she never fell for him, lovestruck like the rest of the girls. He had realized he'd fallen for her, but as smart as she was, she could be pretty dense sometimes. His trade-mark smirk became a frown when he remebered all the times he tried to get her attention, but she was always with His teamate, oh how envious he was of the dobe, even if he WAS her brother. He heard someone walking down the street and saw the dobe out of the corner of his eye, so quickly he dropped the roses at the door and jumped up onto the roof tops speeding away before Naruto Saw him.

Naruto Didnt take notice of the flowers, but walked past his sister's apartment and to his own, She had moved out years ago, so he felt lonely, afterall she was the one who picked up after him and tried to get him off ramen, she still cared about him, but sometimes, he felt like they were growing apart, and teme was in the middle, was he moving in on HIS sister? He could've sworn he saw teme, just now.  
Sam always said he was losing it, maybe she was right.

**Crash!**

Thunder always scared me, man what a week, it was so sunny a few days ago! Why is it always dark and gloomy on the weekends?  
I was sitting by the bed staring at some photos of mom, she was so pretty! Dad...wow, i dont personaly blame Naruto, i kinda think it was dad'd fault, i mean of all little kids, his own?

**BOOM!**

"aaiieehh!!"

**BOOOM!**

"holy hell! What was that?!"

I got up and looked around... ahhahahha just thunder no biggie...

The rain was letting up a little, that was my favourite part, when it rained lightly i liked to go outside and stand under it, it was so peacful I love the smell of rain, and the cool tingly feel when it hits my face. As i got to the door, i saw Naruto walking down the street i lived on werid, normaly he takes the front rodes...I opened the door to call him over but he was out of ear-shot, dang, i'll see him tomorow.  
Just when i was about to close the door i noticed a bundle of red at my feet...roses?...They had orange string on them,

_why did Naru get me roses?_

I pondered this as i looked for a vase, finaly i found one, tucked under the sink, it was old and had butterflies on it. I ran the vase under the water, then stuffed the roses into it, satisfied i took a walk outside, maybe i'd head to the forest? naah a walk to the pond in back of my apartment. It was a nice pond, there were some frogs in it,and a few plants, it wasnt an extravagent pond, just something that appered out of no-where. As i looked down into the pond i saw a tadpole, just one?...The rain was letting up so i walked back to my house. When i got in i saw the roses again, and agian i pondered why Naru-chan would get me RED roses, i was fine with it, but red symbolizes love...

**:THE NEXT DAY:**

I was the first one there as usual, i always got up early, it was a habit. Around 10 minutes or so Sakra came to the bridge, and greeted me. I didnt reply. Naurto came last but today she was with him, why was she here?...She was really pretty, even with her short hair, she always seemed to light up a room. I was gonna make a moved to say something but She was talking to Sakura about something, so i didnt say a word, Naruto Gave me a werid look...Did he see the roses?

"teme" He whispered out of ear-shot of the girls "Did you give my sister roses"  
"...I dont know what your talking about Dobe"  
"then why did you pause"  
"...Dobe shut-up"  
"Just dont try anything, shes MY sister!"

After that comment Naruto joined Her, and Sakura, only to be puunched in the face by Sakura. While she was scolding me, Sam Looked my way smiled, and waved. I wanted to wave back. I didnt. She frowned and turned her attention to Sakura again. STUPID! why cant I tell her? I just Sighed and looked off into the horizon.

**Sam POV**

_thump thump thump thump_

_why does my heart do that when im around him?...I dont think i like him. Do i? Naruto said he didnt send me roses. Who did. And what did he say to sasuke._ I tried wavinig to him but he just looked at me, sigh.

**:later that day:**

Heading home Naruto stayed behind to talk to his teacher about something, so Me and Sakura were chatting again, Until Sakura and i parted ways, then i was alone, walking home i could swear i heard some one but when i turned around. Nothing. So when i faced foreward agian, i saw dark dark eyes. I gasped and stumbled back a little.

"TEME! is it THAT time of month again"  
He just looked at me, like he was debating something. it was kinda creepy.  
"te-"

My words were cut off as his lips crashed down on mine, i was suprised, then i calmed down a little. After a few seconds he broke off and smirked, jumping off into oblivion, i was still standing there wide-eyed, holding my bag. With one hand on my lips, then ity dawned on me

"TEEME!!"

He just stole my frist kiss...and i didnt mind at all.

_After all Roses are red, and red means love._

**SAAAAAAAAMMI SORRY THAT SUCKED BUT THAT WAS THE BEST I COULD DO!!**


End file.
